


It's Spanish dipshit

by otp_shipping



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel just had to bring it up... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Spanish dipshit

**Author's Note:**

> Not very good, but its only my second... ever. Also, the translations suck, but i tried. Please let me know what you think.

It seemed like Ray was constantly on edge lately. Every time Joel opened his mouth, Ray would walk away or simply ignore everything the man was saying. Joel had no idea why his boyfriend was being such an ass, but people started asking if they had split up, or if everything was alright between the two. He began to wander if it was the age difference, and maybe Ray was getting tired of him. When he got home after yet another day of being avoided, he cornered Ray.   
“Ray, are you mad at me?” Joel asked hesitantly, “Have I done something to piss you off?”  
“It’s just that every single conversation we have seems to go the exact same way.” Joel tilted his head in confusion.  
“Is it because of the age difference?” Joel watched Ray’s expression change into pure anger. He knew Ray was about to lose it.  
1.“Ya estamos otra vez! LA ÚNICA COSA QUE USTED NUNCA parece que hablan MIERDA SOBRE ES LA DIFERENCIA DE EDAD!” He screamed.  
“Ray-” Joel was cut off.  
2\. “NO! Todo lo que siempre escucho de ustedes es "EDAD EDAD DIFERENCIA DIFERENCIA DIFERENCIA DE EDAD '!” he breathed in. “ESO ES TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE IMPORTA! USTED NUNCA ME BESA, nunca me abrazan, USTED NO AUN ME DIGA QUE MIERDA ME AMA MÁS! Si te molesta tanto ... A continuación, sólo ... Sólo puta DEJE!”  
“Ray-” he was cut off again.  
3\. “ni siquiera me quieres …” tears threatened to form.  
“What?”  
4\. “USTED NO MIERDA ME AMA!” Ray threw his fists in the air angrily, still screaming. “Si te encantó ME, usted acaba de caer!!! Pero no por lo que mantener REPASEMOS ARRIBA Y-”  
“I DON’T SPEAK FUCKING PUERTO RICAN!!!!!” Ray just stared at him blankly.  
“It’s Spanish dipshit.” Ray replied in a serious tone. Joel rolled his eyes.  
“What bothers you, Ray? You have to talk to me… in English.” Joel’s voice softened to an almost whisper.  
“You don’t kiss me anymore, you don’t hug me anymore, and you don’t even tell me you love me anymore.” Tears began to fall. “And all…” *sniff* “you ever talk about…” *sniff* “is the difference in our age.” Joel cupped the younger man’s face and wiped the tears from his face.  
“I’m sorry.” Joel whispered, placing a short but passionate kiss on his lips. He pulled away and began to typing on his phone.  
“What are you doing?” Ray asked, a hint of pain in his voice.  
“Looking for something… OH, I found it!” Joel bounced in excitement. Ray rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. “Ta amo!” (Mispronounced)  
Ray laughed. “Te amo.”  
“Te amo. Right? That does mean-” Joel stuttered, unsure.  
“Yes, Joel. Te amo means I love you.” Ray was relieved that Joel didn’t speak Spanish.  
From then on, they talked more at work, and Joel never brought up the age thing again.

(Rough translations)  
1\. Now we are again! THE ONLY THING YOU NEVER seem to talk SHIT ABOUT IS THE DIFFERENCE OF AGE  
2\. Do not! All I ever hear from you is ‘AGE AGE DIFFERENCE DIFFERENCE OF AGE’ THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO YOU! YOU NEVER KISS ME, never hug me, YOU WILL NOT EVEN TELL ME THAT YOU FUCKING LOVE ME ANYMORE! ... If it bothers you so much then just ... just fucking LEAVE  
3\. I do not even love me.  
4\. YOU DON’T FUCKING LOVE ME; IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD JUST DROP IT! BUT YOU KEEP BRINGING IT UP AND-


End file.
